


There's All Sorts of Meet-Cutes, This Isn't One of Them

by karasunova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: There are all sorts of ways to meet people. Shared classes, hobbies, interests, spaces. However, one recommended way NOT to meet others is with a punch to the face.ORThe time Katie Holt punched Keith in the face.





	There's All Sorts of Meet-Cutes, This Isn't One of Them

**Author's Note:**

> College AU so Pidge & Keith are a little aged up. This fic is inspired by a prompt from a prompt list on tumblr. Will share link in the end notes.  
> Enjoy!

“And Prof. Kalsen suggested I become a tutor.” Katie readjusted the straps of her backpack. 

“Why don’t you give it a try. You might be good at it,” Allura reasoned. 

The duo headed down the staircase, back to the first floor where a small cafe was housed along with the many rooms the science teachers lectured in. 

“I don’t know.”

A dark haired boy started up the steps, his eyes on the floor.

“What if I explain something wrong or what if I got into this long winded explanation," she began to wave her hands in the air, "but the whole time they were asking about something else!” Katie’s hand hit something. 

“Ow, hey! Watch it!”

Katie whipped her hand back to her chest. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.”

He held a hand to his nose and cheek. “How about you stop complaining for one second and watch what you’re doing?” He stomped up the rest of the stairs, turned, and was out of sight. 

Katie dropped her gaze to the ground. 

“Katie, don’t mind him. Come on, let’s get some smoothies. My treat.” Allura wrapped an arm around her friend’s shoulder and gave her a tight squeeze. 

# # #

“Ugh!” Keith dropped his backpack on the kitchen table, plopped himself down in the chair and hid his face in the folds of his backpack. 

“Bad day?” Shiro walked around the counter and joined Keith at the table. He eyed the unkept status of the younger man’s usually well-groomed hair. 

“College sucks. Why did I decide to do this?” His voice muffled. 

“What happened?”

Keith lifted his head. “Prof. Kalsen ‘suggested’ I go to the tutoring session.” He ran his hands through his hair and pulled. “He’s practically forcing me. He said, ‘if you go, I’ll count it as a participation grade’, which I need or I’ll fail biology.”

Shiro’s eyes glanced over Keith’s face. “What happened to your face?”

Keith’s eyes widened slightly before narrowing in thought. “Some girl punched me in the face.”

Shiro held back a laugh. “What? What did you do?”

“Nothing! I was walking up the stairs and her hand just came out of nowhere.”

“I’m sorry a stranger punched you in the face.” Shiro rubbed his jaw. “Dinner is almost ready and why don’t you rethink this whole tutoring thing.”

“You too?” Keith slumped against the back of his chair. 

“Give it a try, you’ll never know what might come from it.”

* * *

Katie soon learned a gig at the tutoring center wasn’t all that bad. Tutors were paid by the hour, regardless if the session was fifteen minutes or a whole sixty. The tutoring center also had private study rooms with whiteboards, along with tables in the main tutoring area, that were hooked up with outlets for any electronic need.

The tutoring center also had an assortment of vending machines in the lobby and that’s where Katie was currently picking out a snack to hold her up until she got home. 

She heard the lobby door open and close, listening for the soft patter of steps to reach the reception desk. She grabbed her snack and headed back to her table to wait for her next tutoring session to start. 

She opened her peanut butter cracker snack and began munching away. 

The door separating the lobby from the tutoring area opened and a tall dark haired boy stood in the entryway, his eyes roved around the room before landing on her. His eyebrows creased and he slipped back into the lobby. 

“That was weird.”

The boy returned, his eyes cast toward the ground. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way around the tables until he reached the one she was sitting at. He cleared his throat. “Um, Katie Holt?”

“That’s me. You’re Keith?”

He nodded, shifting his backpack on his shoulder. 

“Well, hi, Keith. Let’s get started.”

# # #

Keith slowly sat down across from her. This is the girl who punched him in the face. Didn’t she recognize him? She doesn’t even know the chaos that ensued because of her punch. 

Shiro’s mom thought he had gotten into a fight. Stupid Lance had teased him relentlessly asking him if his bike helmet had gotten stuck again and hit him in the face when Keith tried to get it unstuck (...again). 

But she just sat there, light brown hair pulled into a messy bun, golden brown eyes on him. 

“Huh?”

“I was wondering what area you wanted some help in,” she said. 

“Ow, uh.” he stared at the empty table top. “Can’t do this. Sorry to bother you.” Keith shot out the chair and rushed out of the room. 

“Session over already?”

Keith didn’t answer the receptionist and pushed past the lobby door, seeking fresh air. 

It smelled like rain. 

“Hey!”

Keith looked over his shoulder and watched wide-eyed as Katie stomped toward him. 

“Did I do something?”

Keith gaped. “Do something? You punched me in the face!”

Confusion set in her eyes, but they slowly shot open as she clamped a hand over her mouth. She immediately dropped her hand to her chest. “Oh my gosh, that was you? I’m so sorry. I really am.” She shifted on her feet. “I wasn’t trying to punch people. It just happened.”

Keith raked a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I just,” he sighed. “I’m not looking forward to having to be tutored, but I also don’t want to fail this class.”

“I totally understand. Do you maybe want to go back? We can start over.”

“Sure.”

“Watch out!”

Keith and Katie turned toward the voice. 

A bicycle raced past them, rolling right through a large puddle. The bicyclist yelled over their shoulder. “Sorry!”

Keith looked down at his wet form. 

Katie wiped droplets of water off her face. “On second thought, let’s reschedule.”

“Good idea.”

“So,” Katie pulled at her wet shirt. “Should we exchange numbers or something?” Pink dusted her cheeks. She coughed. “You know, to set up our next tutoring session. 

Keith smiled. “That sounds good.”

Neither brought up the fact they could set up sessions with the receptionist in the tutoring center. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the prompt list: [prompts](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/118517064951/tokiosunset-people-should-do-more-meet-ugly-and)
> 
> The specific prompt was: “You punched me in the face while gesticulating wildly to a friend” AU
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and thank you all so much for you support so far!


End file.
